Sweet Revenge - Rated MA
by The Agnostic Vampire
Summary: Loki locks his elder brother in a dungeon's cell to teach him a lesson of subjection and to feed his own ego, but things end up escaping of his control.. Dub-Con, Thor/Loki. Explicit scene of homosexual relationship. Bondage.


Opening the eyes slowly, still feeling the traces of an uncomfortable sensation of stupor that fell over his body. His head seemed to spin, sight blurred and confused, trying to visualize where he was. He was kneeling and naked, inside of a dark and tight room, with a metal door like only entry. A few torches around the walls, but only one was lighted...

In an attempt to bring one hand to his face with the desire to rub the eyes and wipe away that haze covering his vision, found that he was chained. Pulling the wrists towards himself, noticing that the chains on his arms were locked on the walls aside of him. Heavy chains. And he was weakened by whatever had been the reason of his stupor. Either way, he forced his clinches worthlessly until give up.

Locked on the ground, there was another chain connected to a collar on his neck, obligating him to stay kneeling in that humiliating subordinate position. Grunting and growling deeply, trying once more to see himself free from those cursed chains that were keeping him there. He doesn't remember what had happened in the day before, but his instincts were telling him that his brother was directly related to his current condition.

The room was totally locked and stuffy, the fire in the torch besides providing a feeble illumination also increased the warmth of the environment, leaving the place almost as unbearable than a drought sauna. The prisoner was sweating copiously. His long golden hair was glued to his face, shoulders and broad back and, every time he struggled against the chains, they got even more disarrayed and jumbled, giving a pretty barbaric look to Thor.

In middle of another frustrated rush to free himself, the door opens, letting the clarity of the outside to blind him, forcing him to shut his eyes and turn the face to the opposite side to protect himself from the light. Steps and the sound of the door closing again behind of the person that just entered could be heard. The blond directs his gaze towards the door, eyes still a bit narrowed and readjusting to the floating light of the flame that illuminates the room, seeing a shadow next of the entry...

When his sight returns, his face changes to an angry scowl. "I knew that you were the one behind this! Release me now!" - His voice sounded deep, almost like a growl. And for answer he just receives a disdainful laugh, while Loki slowly approaches with soft and confident steps. Stopping in front of the prisoner, but far enough to be out of reach, gazing at the pathetic creature that his brother became in that situation. Loki had been careful to attach the elder one in a way that he couldn't loose himself, even knowing how strong the God could be. Another laugh filled the place. "Or then what, Thor?" - The brunet was convict that he held all the power over the situation, finding that arrogance that came from the larger one really hilarious.

The God of Thunder rose his gaze to stare at the younger one. Piercing eyes, fiery with anger, capable of melting even the eternal ice of Jotunheim. Forcing the chain locked to his throat to the limit, to reach the closest he could of Loki. "You shall pay for this, Loki! Release me that I might consider being merciful to you!" But the magician answered the threat with a lift of eyebrows that made clear his intentions to keep him locked. Then the larger one struggled harder against his chains and bellowed, spitting his anger and showing his teeth while speaking, like a trapped beast would do. "Let me out!"

Loki chuckled a bit more, starting to walk mindlessly around of that locked animal. "You can try all you want, Thor, that you will not be able to break those chains" - His voice was soft of so confident. He was taking from that situation an enormous amount of satisfaction. Deep down, the younger one always wanted to see his brother in such subordinate position like that, to see the blond kneeling before him, helpless. The Mighty Thor, incapable of raising against him, Loki, the rightful King of Asgard, at his thought at least.

Rubbing his hand light and boldly through the broad and sweaty back of his brother, while he continued with his slow walk around him. "You will only see the Sunlight when I want. And if you be 'good boy', I can consider removing those chains". Thor answered with an angry growl, struggling against his bridles once more and moving away from his brother's cursed touch. The God of Mischief chuckled amused with the loth reaction of the larger one, closing the circle he traced around of the other and standing in front of him again. He looked inside of the furious eyes of Thor with a sadist smirk, and then his semblance changed into a more serious expression while he gave a slap against the blonde's face. Strong enough to make the elder one turn violently to the opposite side, making his golden and wet-sweat hair to cover his face with the movement.

Thor snorted with rage, turning back slowly to stare the magician in the eyes again, noticing that he was smirking once more. The acidity of his intentions showing into his pale face. "You will only leave this place when I want, Thor! So it's better to obey me!". The blonde was still snorting, staring at the younger one with an utterly wrathful glare. His breathing was sonorous and heavy, and with every snort, Thor looked bigger.. Hands clenching into mighty fists, muscles tensing and veins becoming obvious. So, with a roar, the God of Thunder pulled the chains of his arms again. Such was the force that the whole place seemed to tremble until the links ruptured with a loud snap, falling in pieces on the ground.

The elder one was maddened, breaking the cuffs and the collar, standing up with a leap and grabbing the trickster's neck aggressively, pressing him against the wall with a thud. Loki was surprised and startled with what just happened that he didn't even had the chance to flee and lock him there until he calms himself again. He could not imagine how far his brother's strength could go when irate. A grave miscalculation. A severe mistake..

Thor's heavy and noisy breathing sent searing whiffs against the alarmed face of the dark-haired one, that was starting to feel worried with what had happened with the larger one's mind. If he succumbed to the rage of the moment, Loki was in serious risks, life-threatening also.. Mightily pressed against the wall and kept locked by the throat by the strong hand of the elder one, the magician risked to call for his brother, low voice and still slightly alarmed. "Thor..?" - The fingers around his neck tightened, and the God of Thunder stared at him angrily. Faces a mere inches of one another. "Shut up! How dare you imprison me like an animal? Do you wish me to be like one, so be it!"

So he took both Loki's arms and rose them beyond his dark-haired head, holding his wrists strongly with one single hand. The other one he used to rip off the front of Loki's upper clothings, all those layers of fabric and leather that he enjoyed to wear, exposing the pale and smooth torso of the younger one. Thor ignored all the wroth noises or offensive words that were being spit against him. The God of Chaos was completely apart to what the larger one was doing, even more after he ruined his raiment. "Your cockish pig! Oaf! How dare you doing this?! Release me!"

And with another rough gesture, the blond turned the younger one, forcing him to face the solid wall. Pressing Loki's pale cheek against the cool surface of stone, making him to be silent, while he ripped off the trousers of the dark-haired one, leaving Loki exposed and helpless to him. His voice was deep and ferocious while he spoke against the younger one's ear. "Be quiet!"

The demand made a shiver run up Loki's spine. He was forced to be pressed against the hard cold wall, with his body partially exposed to the mercy of an angry brute, having no idea of what the other was planning to do to him and even so he was capable of feeling horny with that. The magician clenched his hands into firm fists, cursing himself for his sick mind. So the widened his greenish eyes when he felt a hot and stiff manhood pressing firmly against his bared bottom. Struggling to turn his face to look at Thor for over his shoulder. Still possessing enough energy to cast a bit of his venom towards the other God "So that's the plan? To rape me?! So that's the true face of the 'Mighty' Thor?!"

Thor ignored that desperate attempt to strike him, It was Loki who summoned that to himself. He caught the blond and locked him up like a beast, then the larger one was only taking on his role as one. That will be the trickster's lesson. He will feel on his skin the beast that the elder one could be when challenged.. Pulling Loki's hips towards himself roughly, while still keeping him locked against the wall with his other hand and, without any warning or preparation, Thor jerked forward, forcing his entry into the younger one's body.

The dark-haired one hissed with pain, constricting himself against that painful invasion. Nailing the wall in an attempt to distract his mind from that sting, acute pain ripping his insides. Thor must be mad to think of pushing himself like that inside of him. That member was abnormally large. But the blond wasn't considering his brother's comfort, or that couldn't be called _a lesson_. So the thunderer wrapped his fingers around the long dark locks of Loki's hair, tugging it backwards hardly and taking advantage of the distraction that it provoked to push even further.

The feeling was racking, making tears to form into the younger one's eyes at every inch that Thor invaded. But the dark-haired God wouldn't submit himself, swallowing all the whining noises that were born in his throat. He wouldn't give his brother this pleasure. And when the larger one finally pushed himself entirely in, he released a sonorous and delighted sigh, gazing down to their junction, grunting satisfied to see that his manhood had been completely swallowed by that body.

Loki was clenching himself around him, trying to expel him, but it wouldn't stop the elder one to feel an enormous pleasure from that resistance. Thor never enjoyed something that didn't came with a bit of fight, to be honest. So he started to withdraw slowly until mid way. He wouldn't risk to remove himself entirely because he knew that the younger one would close himself for him. Then moving back to fill him to the root once more. Repeating the movement roughly, while tugging the dark hair backwards again.

The God of Mischief was struggling not to moan, both from pain and the growing pleasure that dominates his entire system. He wouldn't admit without a fight, but that, all that was thrilling him wondrously. His member was hard, glowing, dripping pleasure while rocking roughly with the movement of Thor's hips against his body. Eyes shut hardly, biting his own lip to keep himself silent, but the sounds and noises dying in his throat were becoming louder with the time, being almost impossible not to hear.

Moving the hand that was wrapped with the dark strings of hair to Loki's throat, closing the fingers on that slender neck while approaching from the God's face. The thunderer growls against the skin of his brother, while biting his shoulder, continuing with the growing rhythm of his mighty hips, conquering the inner of the younger one with his hot impression. With the large palm of his hand, the elder one could feel all the noises that the other was trying to hide from him, opening a roguish smirk "Moan, beg, scream! I wish to hear your voice"

The dark-haired one opened his green eyes slowly, staring at those electric-blue orbs of his brother, spitting and snarling "Not even dead". But instead of feeling angry, Thor laughed. His brother was as proud as himself, and that amused him right now. Removing the hand from the younger one's throat and striking a slap on Loki's buttock, then holding tightly on his hip. The strength and the speed of his blow increased, hitting the trickster's bottom and making the noise of flesh striking against each other reverberate inside of the dimly lit room.

The magician's pale skin was being painted with red as the thrusts continued to increase with force and speed. Thor's grunts and growls were blending with the noises of wild sex that were filling that chamber, and even the muffled noises and sounds of the younger one were no longer finding much resistance, letting some of them escape for between the teeth to mix with all the other sounds.

Loki's neglected erection was even more hard and red now, glowing with the precum that was running from it's tip shamelessly. The rough and violent blows of the God of Thunder against his inner were stimulating a very specific spot of his body, sending pleasured shocks to his limbs and making Loki's knees to weaken. Adding with the amazing delight that the magician was feeling from the whole situation itself.. Although he never admit it, the younger one yearned to be claimed this wildly by his brother since long time ago. He enjoys this power, dominating and primal force that Thor possess.

A faint groan escaped from the magician's thin lips, high enough to caught the blonde's attention. Thor thrusts against the younger one's body mightily, feeling the other's inner adjusting to his body, embracing his manhood and stimulating all the most sensitive spots of his flesh.. Deep groans and short growls were leaving the larger one's mouth without any resistance, while Thor tightened his grip around his brother's hip.

With his eyes now focused on the other, the blond gazed to his slightly flushed face, biting the thin lip while closing the greenish eyes.. Loki was always gorgeous to the elder one's eyes. Moaning loudly, the thunderer leaned to press his broad chest against the slender back of his brother, resting his bearded chin on Loki's shoulder, releasing hot breaths against that slightly red face, but yet paler than his own

Being closer, Thor could hear better all the sounds and noises that the dark-haired God was releasing, what was making his pleasure to grow even higher, riding him direct and quickly towards the edge.. He wanted to hear Loki's final moan. And Thor wanted that moan to come from his hands, so he moved the large palm that was wrapped around his brother's hip to his forgotten hard member. The blonde's blows inside of that slender body were becoming frantic and his own member was thickening and hardening even more.. Throbbing powerfully against the hot walls embracing him so deliciously.

Thor barely touched the younger one's manhood that the God gasped a moan and shuddered from head to toe, knees weakening again. "Thor.." - Trembling voice escaping from those lips, while the dark-haired God moved towards the touch, yearning for more contact.. The blond obeyed, closing the strong fingers around that shaft and, with a few strokes, that milky liquid was spurting hardly against the raw surface of the stone wall, followed by the desperate sound that came from that God, gracing Thor's ears with a long moan of ecstasy.

The larger one growled with pleasure when he heard that sound, increasing even more the speed of his thrusts, while he gave a few more strokes on his brother's member, removing from him until the last drop of seed that he had.. So, with an animalistic roar, Thor reached his own climax, filling the younger one with his liquefied pleasure while thrusting frantically against Loki's body. Groans and growls were leaving that golden-haired God withing the time that his release lasted, feeling all his muscles tensing up only to be flooded by the numbness afterwards..

Releasing the spent member of his brother to embrace his waist lazily while loosening the grip around Loki's wrists, freeing him. Resting the golden head on the other's shoulder, breathing deeply to slow the heart rate, slowly removing himself from the trickster's body, releasing a low groan with the movement. The younger one was breathing deeply as well to regain the breath that Thor took from him, lowering his arms to let the blood run freely through them.. His inner was still throbbing hardly from the sudden emptiness and because of the rough invasion, feeling the hot seed of his brother running slowly inside of him..

Turning the head to face Thor, eyes hazy and shining, finding a smiling blond resting on his shoulder. That sight made Loki to frown his eyebrows. "Are you satisfied with your '_lesson_'? Then let me go, you disgust me!" - The acidity returned to his tongue, because he wouldn't admit that he liked, at least not now...


End file.
